oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing Contest
Details Fishing (can not be boosted) |items = *5 coins (10 if you buy a fishing rod from Jack) *Fishing pass (obtained during quest) *Garlic (obtainable during quest) *A fishing rod *3 red vine worms (obtainable during the quest) *A spade Recommended: *Food for low levels *A games necklace or Camelot teleport for quick nearby teleports to Dwarves *Fairy ring access for quicker travel |recommended = *Combat bracelet for quick teleport to Hemenster (Ranging Guild)}} Walkthrough Dwarves can't fish! To start this quest, go to either of the quest start points adjacent to White Wolf Mountain, as shown in the picture. Attempt to walk down the stairs in the building and a nearby dwarf will block you from doing so, saying that the tunnel is only for the use of the Mountain Dwarves. Ask the dwarf if you could become friends ("If you were my friend I wouldn't mind it" ..."And how am I supposed to do that?"). The dwarf will say that he wants you to win the fishing contest in the western town of Hemenster, since the reward for the contest is a coveted gold trophy and dwarves aren't known to be good at angling. They'll give you a fishing pass for entry into the contest, before promising you access to the tunnel shortcut underneath the mountain, should you manage to be successful. Help from the champion *'(This section is optional and can be skipped if you have a spade.)' If you're an Ultimate Ironman, it's unlikely you have a spade. Go back to White Wolf Mountain and cross over to Taverley; then, make your way south to Falador. Take the spade from the building with the house icon. Alternatively, buy one from the Ardougne farm shop just south, the Catherby farm shop or pick one up behind Edmond's house in West Ardougne. You could also have a spade stored in one of the tool leprechauns in Kandarin. *'(This section can be skipped if you already have a fishing rod.)' Go talk to Grandpa Jack, who lives in the house nearby to the north of Hemenster to buy a fishing rod for 5 coins. *Start heading to Hemenster, but stop at Seers' Village and pick up a piece of garlic in the house south-west of the bank. It respawns on a table and it will be needed. Also, get 5 coins or else Bonzo will not let you attempt to fish. *Now go to McGrubor's Wood, located west of Seers' Village. You can squeeze through the railing through the northern side. The gate on the southern side is locked. *:Note: Fairy ring code will place you in McGrubor's Wood just north-east of the red vine worms. *Once inside, beware of level 44 guard dogs, just west of the fairy ring, you will find a red vine - left click it and collect 3 worms. *:Note: If you wish to shorten the quest significantly, grab all required items after starting the quest, use the garlic on pipes and start the competition. Winning the trophy *Exit McGrubor's Wood through the loose railing and go to Hemenster. Once there show the man at the gate your fishing pass and he will let you in. *Put the garlic into the pipes on the north wall by the Sinister Stranger. Pay Bonzo the contest fee to start the contest (5 coins).The Sinister Stranger will complain about a horrible smell and you will change places with him. *Fish at the spot by the pipes using the red vine worms. You will catch a unique type of fish that you can't catch normally, and that will be the prize winning fish. *After winning the contest and obtaining your trophy, head back to the quest starting point and give the dwarf your trophy. Reward * Quest point * Fishing experience *Access to the underground White Wolf Mountain passage Required for completing Completion of Fishing Contest is required for the following: *Recipe for Disaster *Forgettable Tale... *Between a Rock...